


What happens in the gym facility office stays in the office.

by DORTESLOVER69



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Breasts, Clothed Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foreplay, Implied miscarriage, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Naked Female Clothed Male, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pubic Hair, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, eventual consensual sex, non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORTESLOVER69/pseuds/DORTESLOVER69
Summary: Wondering what Kamoshida wanted, Shiho agrees to meet with him in his office and the events of April start to go into motion.
Relationships: Kamoshida Suguru/Suzui Shiho
Kudos: 10





	What happens in the gym facility office stays in the office.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel fic to my other work called, "You and I are like a song". You don't have to read that one as this can be read as a stand alone but it does somewhat tie in together in some parts.
> 
> Warning as this tells on what happened to Shiho on the afternoon and evening she spent with Kamoshida. Tags are put up for a reason. Thank you for understanding and read at your own risk.

Following instructions, Shiho agreed to meet with Kamoshida and wondered why the coach needed to see her today. Something must to happened since she was never called into his office that often. As she entered, Shiho was greeted face to face with the man that everyone treated with high authority among the school. He stood from his chair and went over to where Shiho was, towering over her petite frame before speaking to the young woman.

_“You made it huh Suzui? Excellent. We’re gonna learn how to FUCK today~~”_

Fear dropped into the pit of Shiho’s stomach when she learned what Kamoshida wanted with her today. There was no way that was going to happen. She tried running for the door but the older man was faster than her and blocked the exit. With no where to run anymore, Kamoshida started to advance on Shiho and her body, trying to coerce the still clothed girl into having sex with him. Panicking, Shiho tried her best to reason with Kamoshida, screaming out,

_**“No I refuse!! Let me go!!”** _

The older man in response grabbed her wrists tightly, forcing her to stay still. In a little pain from that, Shiho was scared that Kamoshida might start to become more violent the more she tried to run away or fight back physically. And the older man started to glare at her angrily, clearly not too pleased with his desired partner trying to escape him, the godlike king that was praised by everyone. Who the hell did this woman think she was? Like she was anything special. Shiho wasn’t, not by a long shot. It was time to put her in her place like the mewling whore she was.

_“I am king!! No one tells me what I can and can’t do. Now do as I say”._

And with that, he closed the gap between the two’s bodies and pulled Shiho into a rough kiss that caught the girl in surprise. Hands felt her up and down while lips were firmly placed upon hers as they continued to kiss.Eventually, poking at the girl’s entrance to her mouth, Kamoshida went to open Shiho’s lips with his wet protruding pink tongue. It took a few times to pry apart the unwilling parties clenched up face and jaw put into place so that wouldn’t happen but eventually, the tongue from the older man made it’s way into the girl’s mouth slipping pass the defenses. Shiho felt a tingling sensation when her own tongue was met with the foreign one currently shoved into her wet cavern as it explored the mouth to the fullest. 

Finally giving in and kissing back, Shiho’s own tongue then danced with Kamoshida’s as they continued to French each other. Reaching a good stopping point, the older man was satisfied and pulled it’s tongue out of Shiho’s throat, mouth and past her lips. Shiho’s eyes then looked down when Kamoshida was done and she found herself staring at a thin line of saliva that trailed down from her mouth and then connected to the older man’s own, evidence of what had just occurred. She felt her face heat up as the realization had hit her finally. The girl had just made out with Kamoshida of all people. More fear entered her stomach followed by being utterly disgusted. She tried in vain to make the teacher come to his senses.

**“I just want to go home. Please let me go!!”.**

All that did was make the older man chuckle as he observed the blushing and panting girl before him. Now that they were getting started, there was no way that he was going to let the young woman go. Not until they went all the way with his cock inside of her sweet cunt. The thought made him aroused, a tent forming inside of his pants. First though, he needed Shiho to be completely naked. And with this, he gave out an order to the girl in his gaze. Hopefully, the girl was smart enough not to try anything anymore like going for the exit. The only way she was leaving here was not being a virgin anymore. He motioned with his hands before saying,

_“Strip for me Suzui~~The dress code for students today is birthday suits only”._

Crying and realizing what Kamoshida wanted her to do, Shiho meekly cried out in protest before noticing the displeased look of the older man staring her down. All her attempts were going to not work right now, weren't they? Sighing in resignation, the young woman went along with her fate at the hands of this man currently wanting the girl to strip off all of her clothing.

**“But!!! I....okay....”.**

Seeing that there was no way out of this until she complied, Shiho started to strip off her clothes with Kamoshida watching. The girl felt so embarrassed and dirty for taking off articles that were previously on her body. Soon, she was naked saved for her matching bra and panties. Only those two stood in the way of Kamoshida’s intense gaze at the young woman. Blushing, Shiho then took the undergarments off and let them fall to the floor. The older man now had the girl’s naked body to his roaming eyes. They settled onto Shiho’s now naked pussy along with a patch of pubic hair. Kamoshida liked what he saw and whistled in approval.

_“Nice cunt!! Yeah, I can’t wait until my cock is in you Suzui~~”_

Shiho didn’t accept the compliment and wished that she was anywhere else than here with Kamoshida but that wasn’t the case. Feeling icky that the older man’s gaze was still on her cunt and that drool dripped down his face lewdly, she tried to rack her brain on how to escape this. But she couldn’t find anything that didn’t work before. Dashing towards the exit dressed like this or in this case, undressed, wouldn’t be ideal anyway. The only thing she knew that might help her was to try in vain to call out towards the older man.

**“Enough please. Just let me go now!!”.**

Her cries were ignored and Kamoshida kept on staring at Shiho, formulation a plan in what to do next. How was he going to take her? The girl being on her hands and knees sounded fun but there wasn’t a lot for him to do things to the young woman if they indeed go with the doggy style. Which left the boring but effective missionary style. Going with this choice, Kamoshida went towards the still fearful Shiho and grabbed her body, forcing her to go down to the floor with her back lying against the titles. Feeling embarrassed the girl tried to close her legs as they were open a minute ago, exposing her pussy to the cold air. But Shiho was stopped by Kamoshida who tore her knees apart by pulling them away forcefully and then grabbed her thighs, making her legs open even more. Freezing in fear, the girl stilled and started to quiver in an almost non detectable way. Kamoshida, happy that the girl had stopped trying to cover herself up or move away from him, smiled and said,

_“Lay nice and still. That’s a good girl~~”._

Shiho was still frozen from shock to even register what was happening. It was only until she felt the weight of Kamoshida’s body snuggly fit into her thick thighs that she was hyper aware of everything going on to her right now. Trying to move out of the way and not being trapped by Kamoshida’s body, she desperately tried to reason with the older man once again. Only she could get so far with this.

**“Stop it please! I don’t want this. Let me go!!”**

Hands from the older man roamed all over her as the two shared several heated kisses once again. As they parted lips, more saliva trails could be seen connecting the two. Shiho didn’t even try to stop Kamoshida from kissing her like this anymore. She was too used to it by now that anything she did would be futile. After the older man wiped the trail from his face, he then peered at Shiho’s breasts. There was basically nothing to even hold on to. The girl must had been a B cup, almost in the A range even. Kamoshida pursed his lips in disappointment before commenting to the already despairing girl below him,

_“They are too small to suck. Not even good enough to squeeze. Only thing to do is to use them as leverage for my hands when my cock hits home run in your cunt Suzui~~_

Shiho wasn’t sure what to feel with that statement. But being berated on her chest size stung more than she had originally thought. Why did she want to have her body be perfect for this man when all this time she had tried to get away from him. It didn’t make no sense. Maybe it was just her being met with pleasure that made Shiho think this way. That didn’t stop her from blurting out this next sentence though.

**“I’ll enhance my breasts just for you the next time we do this~~”.**

Gasping at her own words, Shiho clasped her hands towards her mouth. That wasn’t supposed to be said out loud and that she just doomed herself even more than she had already. Kamoshida only leered at her lewdly before laughing, finding the whole situation funny. He loved when Shiho dug her own grave. The older man had a suspicion that the girl was starting to enjoy this. 

Feeling his erection trying so hard to burst from his pants now, Kamoshida decided it was finally time to set himself free and have Shiho take him in her mouth. He moved away from Shiho temporarily and started to pull the zipper to his pants down, with his still clothed bulge peeking out from the hole. Kamoshida then grabbed his underwear and tugged it down so his cock could spring free from it’s confinements. In which it did, resting erect against his stomach.

He then hovered his lower body near Shiho’s face and had his cock line with with Shiho’s lips. Confused on why Kamoshida was doing this, she took this time to look at the penis that was close to going into her mouth. Certainly the older man didn’t want to do that in there right? Having a cock in someone’s place that was usually just used for eating and breathing was normal when having sex? The mere thought surprised the young woman. She was snapped out of her thoughts as the penis slipped past her and into her waiting mouth.

_“Suck my cock. That’s it, good girl Suzui~~”_

Shiho couldn’t breathe when the cock kept going into her mouth and down her throat. Trying to get away only made the penis keep going deeper and deeper until she felt herself being gagged. Air started to leave her lungs as Kamoshida kept deep throating her. A moment of rest came when the older man came out all the way, hopefully to do something else. But seeing a glint in his eyes, Shiho tried in vain to stop what was going to happen.

_**“Stop I’m choking!!! I’m chokAGH!!”** _

A musty scent filled her senses as Kamoshida sank once again into Shiho’s mouth, fucking her senseless and bobbed her head up and down with his hands, gripping onto Shiho in the process. As she gagged and choked more on the cock inside of her throat, her nose was deep inside of the older man’s pubic hair, gently brushing the strands there in a light caresses and that Shiho’s eyes were seeing the taunt muscles in Kamoshida’s stomach as he kept fucking the girl below him. Satisfied with hearing his balls smack against Shiho time and time again, he pulled out of the well fucked mouth of the girl beneath him. A loud pop was heard until Kamoshida removed himself from his current position and went back to being in between Shiho’s thick thighs. Lowering himself even further, his face was now leveled with the girl’s cunt. It was time to eat her out. Smiling wickedly, Kamoshida called out casually to the unsuspecting girl.

_“Enjoy my tongue in your cunt Suzui. I’m gonna make you scream and cream~~”._

Shiho gasped when she finally felt Kamoshida’s tongue on her pussy lips, sucking and licking until the older man reached her entrance. Then she moaned and withered when the tongue started to dart in and out of her cunt. In a repeating motion, Kamoshida was able to draw out screams of pleasure from Shiho as he smiled triumphantly again the pussy that he was still consuming. Now all that was left as making the girl shoot precum from her delicious cunt. As Kamoshida kept doing this method, it finally paid off as when his tongue wrapped around the bundle of nerves that was Shiho’s clitoris, she cried out, signaling that she was close. In one last ditch effort, the girl cried out to the man currently in her cunt.

**“Please Kamoshida! Don’t do this!”**

Kamoshida ignored the girl once again and went towards the bundle of nerves, biting down on the young woman’s clitoris. That’s all it took for Shiho to cry out and release gobs and gobs of her precum. Tons of it sprayed in the older man’s face as he tried to drink as much of Shiho’s liquid as he could before removing himself from the girl’s pussy, clearly satisfied with the whole thing. He then looked at Shiho and leered, chin still messed with her precum before diving down to kiss her roughly. Having her own cum on her tongue when they danced their mouths together was a strange sensation but it wasn’t as bad as she thought. As Shiho felt Kamoshida move between her thighs again, she could also feel the cock resting intimately above her pussy. The girl couldn’t help but get herself wet of the mere idea on what was about to happen. Kamoshida laughed at the young woman’s eagerness and commented,

_“You should change your name from Suzui to Slut cuz it fits you so well. Slut~~”_

Feeling degraded, Shiho fought to get some form of decency back. If they were going to continue, she wanted to be known by her name, not some type of shameful word. Being called Slut devalued her so much and having Kamoshida call her no more than just an object for his sexual advances towards her made Shiho try in vain to get the situation under control. She was not going to be his toy, not without a fight.

_**“My name is not Slut! It’s....AHHHH....S....Slut....AHHHHH!!~~”** _

Shiho’s will to fight drained out of her as she felt Kamoshida rub his cock in-between the girl’s pussy lips, hitting her clitoris occasionally. The actions shook through Shiho as she moaned out, clearly being racked by intense pleasure from the simulation. And the fact she was still highly sensitive from Kamoshida eating her out a few moments ago. This in turn made Shiho let herself be called Slut and she confirmed it in her loud moans. Kamoshida continued to grind on the girl’s pussy lips but not before grinning since Shiho herself confirmed that her new name to call her was indeed Slut. Sensing that the young woman was getting her slit wetter and wetter by the grinding of his cock, Kamoshida called out smugly.

_“What’s that Slut? You want some more?”_

Shiho’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as pleasure continued to course through her but she still tried to get back some shred of dignity. All she knew is that she had to fight this, even if that seemed impossible by now. Trying not to focus on what was happening down where her cunt was, Shiho tried grasping out her discomfort on the whole thing. That wouldn’t be easy as she called out to the older man currently grinding his cock against her folds.

_**“No, I don’t!!! No I....aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh~~”** _

Once again, it was proven to be futile as Kamoshida now rubbed his cock over and over again on Shiho’s clitoris, that was previously only touched occasionally. And in response, the girl only got wetter by the action, causing her to moan loudly, the will to fight this slowly escaping her once again. The pleasure was too intense to deny anymore. After awhile the sensations against her pussy stopped and Shiho looked where Kamoshida’s cock was now and saw it hovering above cunt, right where her entrance was located. The older man was leering and drooling, causing some saliva to drip on the girl below. As he promised, Kamoshida placed his hands onto Shiho’s breasts, using them as an anchor as he prepared to enter the girl’s waiting pussy. He prepared to go in the cunt by giving out a cheer.

_“Go, go Kamoshida!!”_

And with that, the older man pushed the head of the cock into Shiho’s waiting pussy. It took several moments but eventually the tip of the penis had gotten past a first barrier. Now it was time for the second one also known as the hymen. Shiho’s innocence and a reason why she was still considered a virgin. All that was going to go away in a few seconds. The girl underneath him tried to call out in vain as she was met with the cock invading her insides.

_**“Please Kamoshida! Don’t do this!”** _

It was too late as Kamoshida ignored Shiho’s cries and broke the hymen with ease. Blood rushed out as the hymen tore even more, causing the liquid to coat the tip of the older man’s cock and the insides of the now virginless Shiho. Kamoshida kept pushing in, his cock thrusting back and forth to stretch out the girl’s pussy walls to make room for the massive genital. Somehow, Kamoshida withdrew his penis for a moment and reached into his back pocket for something. 

The item in question was a napkin, as the older man wiped the blood off his cock and discarded it on the floor afterwards. Shiho’s innocence was promptly forgotten about now. Kamoshida then reached up towards his desk and flipped over a number notepad. The currently count was 68 and then after Kamoshida flipped it again, the number was 69. He smiled lewdly before commenting on the whole situation so far towards Shiho still in shock from the invasion of the older man’s cock.

_“Another cherry popped! My record keeps on going~~”._

Kamoshida laughed before returning to the girl underneath him, seeing that the blood had also gone away from Shiho’s pussy. Hands returned to the girl’s breasts and anchored himself to enter the young woman again. He then reinserted his cock into her cunt and started to thrust into her without reason. The penis was already half inside Shiho by this point, everything still slick and giving the cock ample room to move about in the girl below. A painful burning sensation went through the girl as the penis made it’s way even deeper in her, causing tears to form in her eyes and her to call out in vain.

_**“It hurts! Oh god it hurts!! Someone help me!!”** _

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Kamoshida kept ravaging her cunt like no tomorrow. Soon as he was about a third in, he picked up the pace and fucked Shiho like a mad man, increasing the speed until both bodies were shaking, bouncing and moving all around. The pain from the cock was replaced by intense pleasure as Shiho finally was moving right along with Kamoshida, clearly overtaken by the sensations. Hips moved with hips in sync, like they were made for each other as they lost themselves to their instincts. During several high points, both parties were calling out to each other as they fucked senselessly and without abandon. 

_“So tight! You’re taking me so well. Bitch! Slut! Whore! Cum dumpster! Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!!! Yesssss~~ FUCK!!”._

_**“Kamoshida, Kamoshida, Kamoshida, Kamoshida, KAMOSHIDA!!!! AHHHHH!! FUCK ME!!! AHHHH!!~~ NGH!!~~”** _

They were almost there. It was only a matter of time for the penis from Kamoshida to be in the young woman’s pussy depths. More thrusts by both parties were done as they were trying to chase the high that surrounded them. Finally the cock fully went into Shiho’s well fucked pussy in one fell swoop and giant thrust from Kamoshida. He was the first one to spot the scene and point it out to the almost noncoherent girl underneath him. He leered at the now compliant woman, clearly proud of this achievement that the both of them had unlocked.

_“Look Slut. My favorite part. Balls deep in your cunt~~_

He gestured to where they were connected, proof that the two of them were now one and patted the area fondly. Like he had just won a match and gotten a trophy for his efforts. He then slowly but purposely moved his hips a little, causing Shiho to have her eyes roll back into her head once more from the pleasure. Everything was too much but she still was able to comment about their position as well.

_**“Bbaaaaaaaaaaalssss~~ Mine......tooo!!~~”** _

Shiho slurred the words, too overwhelmed by everything, drooling over her breasts as saliva dripped down from her mouth. She then saw that her cunt lips were pressed intimately against Kamoshida’s ballsac, the two bodies connected together as they fit perfectly. Both parties hummed in satisfaction before thrusting into each other again. Skin slapping against skin, sweating pouring off their bodies in waves, losing each other in the moment. Kamoshida took this moment to mark Shiho’s body in placed where people wouldn’t see, sucking and licking the girl in all of her turn on points.

But all things had to come to an end as the older man was reaching his climax. As he felt his balls tighten up and preparing to release, Kamoshida kept thrusting into the girl below him. Trying to think about something to call his ejaculation, he settled on a term used in Volleyball. It was only fitting. Kamoshida’s voice settled into a growl as he alerted everyone involved in this and looked at Shiho, saying triumphally,

_“Here comes the finish move, the Kamoshida cum_ **_SPIKE_ ** _!!”_

The girl snapped out of her high during that sentence that was just spoken toward her. Shiho had no idea what that meant but it didn’t sound too good. Was Kamoshida going to? Have his seed go into her? Oh no! Not there. She was sure that the older man was going to pull out for that. What exactly was Kamoshida’s goal here? To have Shiho get pregnant and have no way out of the implied blackmail? No, that was not going to happen. She had to stop this or suggest to pull out. The girl tried to call out and screamed,

_**“No, no, no, no, NO!! NOT IN ME!!!! AAAAAAHHHHH!!~~”.** _

It was too late however as Kamoshida released all of his cum and shot it into Shiho’s awaiting pussy. Searing white hot strings of the older man’s seed swirled around in the girl‘s, that was underneath him, vagina before entering her uterus. Something felt like it popped in Shiho and she felt herself cumming right after Kamoshida did. She never felt anything so amazing like this and wondered if her orgasm was caused by the older man currently shoving a cock into her cunt. Shiho knew that by herself, she would had never cummed this intensely. Props to Kamoshida, since it was an awesome spike just like he claimed it was going to be. 

Cum from both parties had coated every little inch of Shiho’s insides now, including her ovaries. Unknown to the both of them a sperm made it’s way into one of the girl’s eggs, fertilizing it. As of right now however, Kamoshida and Shiho were just racked with pleasure coursing through them and then kissed each other lewdly. Something then caught Kamoshida’s attention as he noticed Shiho was more compliant ever since he took her virginity awhile back.

_“Admit it. You are enjoying every moment of this, you Slut~~”_

Shiho smiled warmly as she still was in her high before snapping back to reality. She didn’t enjoy this. There was no way. This guy just assaulted her body for sexual gains. But then she remember all the things that herself had just done with the older man and how she liked it. Her hips meeting up with Kamoshida’s own. Her bold kisses in the area of his pubic hair when they were stilled for a moment before going back to have sex. The way her legs locked possessively around Kamoshida’s back to draw his body closer to hers. 

Her very vocal moans and calling out his name several times while pounding into her. And how she felt when the two of them were balls deep in each other. That raw confession that was slightly slurred was Shiho’s real thoughts. She was enjoying this, oh yes, she was and that scared her. Kamoshida leered at her with a triumphant look on his face like he knew without hearing another spoken word. Instead, he felt his penis start to soften so it was time to put out of Shiho’s well fucked cunt. Humming, he started to pull away until he stopped, letting the girl underneath him know that he didn’t want to move out of the wonderful ,wet, and warm pussy.

_“I almost don’t want to get out of you just yet Slut. Keyword, almost”._

Ever so slowly, Kamoshida pulled his cock out of Shiho, inch by agony inch, savoring the moment to it’s finest. The girl tried to keep him in by squeezing her pussy walls but was no match for the soften cock pulling away from the girl underneath. Kamoshida’s cock was almost fully out, the tip of his penis at Shiho’s entrance. Giving one last tug, the cock thrusted itself out of the girl’s well fucked cunt with a loud wet pop and then flailed backwards to Kamoshida’s stomach from the motion. Shiho, now not connected anymore cried out from the loss of heat inside of her, wishing that this didn’t have to end. She vocalized her thoughts by moaning, whimpering and whining as she called out to him.

_**“Ka....mo..shid...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!~~”.** _

Cum dripped profusely from Shiho’s well fucked pussy as the cock wasn’t inside of her wet folds anymore and also made a trail that connected her entrance to Kamoshida’s still softening cock. The girl blushed, now knowing what had just occurred between the two. They had _**SEX**_. 

More liked fucked but still she found herself enjoying more than she had previously. Kamoshida had a smug look on his face to make a point like ‘see it wasn’t so bad’. Yeah, it hurt initially and she didn’t want to even be here earlier in the day but now, it was different. Shiho had officially become Kamoshida’s bitch.

She watched the older man stuff his cock back into the confines of his pants and then zipped up, leaving no indication that he even took it out in the first place. Shiho’s throbbing cunt however would disagree. Knowing that they were done here, the girl stood on shaky legs and went to put on her clothes. As the last piece was put back on Shiho’s body, Kamoshida went back to his desk to finish up paperwork but not until he spoke again.

_“Come back here tomorrow. I know you will Slut~~”._

He then waved his hand to dismiss her. Shiho looked dazed for a few moments before learning that she was free to go for now. It looks like tomorrow would result in the same thing and being a good girl, the young woman nodded her head before replying back.

**“Yes sir~~”**

And with that, the girl exited the office and went home. On the way there, Shiho had gone through her head on what just had happened to her and why she agreed to keep coming back to the older man.

He had forcefully put his cock in the girl’s pussy and yet Shiho wanted to come back again the next day. Something was wrong with her. Was Kamoshida right? Did she actually enjoy this more than she let on? The mere thought of Kamoshida’s genitals in her cunt now made her extremely aroused so it was true. And that realization made her sick, so sick. But there was no other way out of this anyway. Shiho should learn to enjoy it for now. It would be easier to both parties involved. 

All that Kamoshida did was have sex with her without permission but there wasn’t any violence involved, so could it really be called assault? Of course it was but without the physical proof that usually came with those types of cases, the girl was put into a losing corner. She was trapped either way. No one would believe Shiho over Kamoshida, no matter how hard she tried and the fact that she had liked it after he deflowered her would not have the accusation settle in her favor. 

So if she couldn’t fight, she would either give in or flight. Not knowing what to do and scared of the idea of looking forward to having more sex with her attacker, Shiho picked the only other option. To jump towards her death. 

However, fate had changed her path and this was all but a distant memory. New ones were sure to be made in a new city, a chance to start over. As Shiho left Tokyo, her thoughts were filled with hope and unknown for her future ahead.

END

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/60818208
> 
> Anyways, I personally believe that Shiho actually enjoyed that even though she shouldn't had and couldn't live with that fact, thus trying to take her life to get rid of everything. This story started out as random things that could be used as flashbacks for Shiho while revisiting Tokyo but it suddenly turned into a whole fic.
> 
> Now let me yeet myself into the sun.


End file.
